Fluffy Baek (ChanBaek)
by Oh Yuri
Summary: Jika pria lain terangsang ketika melihat sesuatu yang seksi, maka Chanyeol tidak. Lucunya, ia malah ereksi ketika melihat aegyo seorang namja mungil yang sialnya, adalah adiknya sendiri. CHANBAEK! PWP! BROTHER COMPLEX! DADDY KINK! BxB!


"Hyung"

Chanyeol menoleh. Seorang namja mungil sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Itu adiknya. Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu kelihatannya tidak nyaman karena mengganggu kegiatan belajar kakaknya.

"Boleh Baekhyun masuk?" Tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk pahanya, mengajak Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ah, tidak jadi. Hyung sedang belajar" Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang sibuk. Baekhyun mau apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum malu ketika Hyungnya mengusap pipinya yang seketika itu juga memerah.

"Aigoo.. Adikku malu, hm?" Goda Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Kau datang untuk apa, hm?"

"Itu, ng, Baekhyun ada pekerjaan rumah, tapi terlalu sulit. Disuruh menjelaskan materi pembelajaran. Aku tidak mengerti. Hyung bantu Baekhyun ya~" Rengek Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan saat ia menggunakan aegyonya untuk meyakinkan sang kakak. Chanyeol gemas sekali. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir Baekhyun. Si mungil mengerjap kaget. Chanyeol pun sama terkejutnya. Itu tadi reflek, sungguh.

"A-ah, kalau begitu mana bukumu? Ayo kita kerjakan bersama" Ucap Chanyeol gugup;berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menegang.

"Sebentar ya, Baekhyun ambil dulu bukunya" Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat;melompat turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlari kecil kembali ke kamarnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega begitu punggung sempit Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia menatap ke bawah, memeriksa keadaan _adik kecil_ nya.

Menegang sempurna.

 _Oh, shit._

 **Fluffy Baek**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **(CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun (11 tahun)**

 **Park Chanyeol (18 tahun)**

 **-and other cast.**

 **Genre:**

 **PWP. lil bit**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BL! BOYS LOVE!BxB! PORN SCENE! TYPO(s)! AGE SWITCH!**

 **Summery: Jika pria lain terangsang ketika melihat sesuatu yang seksi, maka Chanyeol tidak. Lucunya, ia justru ereksi karena melihat aegyo menggemaskan seorang namja mungil, yang sialnya, adalah adiknya sendiri. CHANBAEK! DADDY KINK! BROTHER COMPLEX! PWP!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini tugasnya. Apa Hyung bisa? Kata guruku materi yang ini harus dipelajari bersama orang dewasa. Karena Appa dan Eomma sedang keluar, jadi aku minta dijelaskan Hyung saja" Celoteh Baekhyun. Ia dengan santainya kembali mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol-yang saat ini keadaan fisiknya tidak mendukung tindakan seperti itu.

Chanyeol membaca bab yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

Sialan.

Itu bab tentang reproduksi.

Dan apa katanya? Chanyeol harus mengajari Baekhyun reproduksi? Kuulangi, _reproduksi_?

Oh, entah Chanyeol harus bersorak atau menyumpah saat ini.

"Hyung, apa itu proses fertilisasi?" Tanya Baekhyun lugu. Chanyeol terdiam. Chanyeol bukannya tidak tau fertilisasi, ayolah, ia sering melihat temannya, Kai, melakukan hal itu tanpa tau waktu dan tempat. Baekhyun yang merasa diabaikan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, secara tidak langsung menuntut jawaban.

Sialnya, Baekhyun yang menggerak-gerakan badannya itu membuat bokongnya menggesek-gesek penis Chanyeol yang sudah menegang dibawah sana. Dan kuberitau saja, rasanya cukup nikmat.

"Hyung, katanya mau membantu Baekhyun, kok diam saja?!" Protes Baekhyun kesal. Ia berbalik dan memelototi Chanyeol dengan _death-cute-glare_ miliknya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Lagi. Dan dengan keadaan sedang terangsang berat, mana mungkin Chanyeol melewatkan. Segera Chanyeol meraup cherry adiknya itu. Tangannya merayap kebelakang, ke tengkuk Baekhyun, menahan kepala anak itu.

Baekhyun jelas terkejut. Ia memang pernah melihat orang berciuman, di drama pukul 4.15 yang sering di tonton Luhan, hanya saja, itu kan sepasang kekasih. Bukan sepasang saudara sepertinya dan Chanyeol. Tapi lumatan yang Chanyeol berikan di bibirnya membuat Baekhyun terlena. Saat lidah Chanyeol mengetuk pelan kedua belah bibirnya, Baekhyun membukanya;mengizinkan Chanyeol mengulum lidah mungilnya di dalam sana. Chanyeol membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah Baekhyun dengan cara yang si mungil itu sukai.

Nafas Baekhyun mulai tersengal. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada Chanyeol, menyuruh namja itu berhenti. Chanyeol yang sadar adiknya mulai kehabisan nafas memisahkan tautan bibir mereka, menimbulkan bunyi decak halus yang terdengar erotis dalam keadaan hening seperti ini.

"Hyungh, itu tadi.."

"Itu tadi contoh proses fertilisasi. Kau kan tadi bertanya apa itu proses fertilisasi, dari pada menjelaskannya, Hyung berikan contoh saja langsung agar kau cepat mengerti" Jelas Chanyeol penuh dusta. Tuhan boleh menghukumnya setelah ini karena berniat meniduri adiknya sendiri, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Baekhyun mengangguk lugu;mengiyakan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Itu tadi enak, Hyung" Aku si mungil malu-malu. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Itu tadi baru permulaan saja. Baekhyun mau coba yang lebih enak?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu, Baekhyun harus buka dulu piyama Baekhyun" Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung saja mulai melepas kancing piyamanya. Memamerkan tubuh putih mulus bak porselen miliknya. Chanyeol merasa dirinya begitu brengsek saat membayangkan tubuh itu dibanjiri keringat, berada di bawah kungkungannya, mendesah karena merasakan milik Chanyeol yang bergerak di dalam lubangnya.

"Sudah. Lalu Baekhyun harus bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat sekarang. Memperlihatkan kedua putingnya yang masih kecil, berwarna kemerahan dan sedikit menegang karena pendingin udara yang menyala. Chanyeol gemas melihat penis Baekhyun yang begitu kecil, barangkali hanya sebesar kelingkingnya saja

"Nah, sekarang Baekhyun hanya harus menikmati apa yang Hyung buat, arra? Mendesah saja jika rasanya enak" Perintah Chanyeol lagi. Didekapnya tubuh mungil Chanyeol. Wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher si mungil. Mulai mengecup kulit putih Baekhyun.

"Ahh-Hyunghh" Desah Baekhyun ketika merasakan gigi-gigi runcing Chanyeol yang mulai mengigiti lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di setiap jengkal kulit Baekhyun.

Puas dengan kissmark yang telah dibuatnya, bibir Chanyeol berpindah ke tulang selangka Baekhyun yang menonjol. Terus hingga sampai ke nipple si mungil. Chanyeol ingin mempermainkan Baekhyun sedikit.

"A-ahh-Hyungh-gatalh" Rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecupi dadanya, setiap jengkalnya, kecuali nipplenya yang telah menegang karena terangsang. Chanyeol menyeringai kejam.

"Memohonlah. Gunakan aegyomu maka akan kukabulkan yang kau minta" Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah kepalang tanggung pun menurut. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. "Hyung~ Baekhyun mohon~ Nipple Baekhyun gatal~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil mengusak wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Merasakan penisnya berkedut menyakitkan hanya karena suara rengekan adiknya sendiri. Tangannya pun mulai mengusap nipple kiri Baekhyun sedangkan yang sebelah kanan dimanjakannya menggunakan lidah panasnya.

"Hyunghh-enakhh-ahh!" Rintih Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menggeliat resah. Merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat sebagai respon dari kenikmatan yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Kakinya yang bergerak-gerak tidak sengaja menyenggol penis Chanyeol. Kuluman Chanyeol pada nipple Baekhyun terlepas karena kepalanya menenggadah nikmat.

"Kau nakal sekali, Baekhyun" Bisik Chanyeol berbahaya. Tangannya menyelinap ke bawah. Menemukan penis mungil Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Lidahnya kembali mengulum nipple Baekhyun. Memainkannya di dalam mulut hangatnya.

"AKH! Hyung-ahh-lagiih" Desah Baekhyun kencang. Chanyeol terus meremas penis mungil Baekhyun. Mengocoknya naik turun. Chanyeol menatap geli Baekhyun yang terlihat _kacau_ dibawah kendalinya. Rambut Baekhyun berantakan, menambah kesan seksi dalam dirinya. Bibir pinknya membengkak dan matanya terpejam menikmati tangan Chanyeol yang bekerja memanjakan dirinya.

"Uuhh-Hyungh-Chanyeolh Hyung" Rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa adiknya akan klimaks sebentar lagi, maka kepalanya diturunkannya. Menjilat kepala penis Baekhyun yang sudah memerah.

"CHANYEOLH HYUNG-AAKH!"

Cairan Baekhyun menyembur. Chanyeol sengaja tidak menelannya, melainkan membiarkan cairam kental itu membasahi wajahnya. Ia mempunyai permainan lain untuk Baekhyun.

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal. Dadanya naik turun dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Baekhyun baru pertama kalinya merasakan sesuatu yang seperti tadi. Seperti ada ladakan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Mata Baekhyun terbuka menyadari sesuatu.

"Hyung, maaf. Tadi Baekhyun pipis di badan Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun menyesal. Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Itu tadi bukan pipis, Sayang. Itu namanya orgasme" Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Itu bukan pipis ya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar saat melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak. Tapi wajah Hyung jadi kotor. Bisa tolong Baekhyun bersihkan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Berniat mengambil _tissue_ di meja tetapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Bukan pakai _tissue,_ Sayang. Pakai lidahmu" Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut. Tetapi melihat wajah berlumur sperma itu membuat Baekhyun bergairah. Maka ia membungkuk dan mulai menjilati wajah kakaknya sendiri, berusaha membersihkan spermanya. Mata Chanyeol terpejam menikmati lidah kecil Baekhyun yang menari-nari di atas wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Ia berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia menyeringai saat menemukan kantong plastik yang dicarinya. Ia mengambil sebuah botol berisi cairan bening dari plastik itu.

"Baekhyun, kau haus?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun mau susu, Hyung" Pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Arra, Hyung ambilkan sebentar ya"

Chanyeol bergegas turun ke dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan menuangkan susu cair ke gelas. Oh, ia juga mencampurkan isi botol itu ke dalam segelas susu Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang memainkan boneka rilakkuma miliknya sambil berbaring menyender di kasur Chanyeol.

"Ini. Minumlah" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan gelas susu tadi. Baekhyun menatap gelas itu dengan mata berbinar. Tangannya langsung mengambil gelas itu dan menghabiskan isinya.

Chanyeol ikut berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun. Bocah itu masih sibuk memainkan boneka Chanyeol sementara yang lebih tinggi berbaring menyamping menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai penopang. Matanya tidak lepas dari adiknya. Penisnya sudah menegang hebat sedari tadi, hanya saja ia menahannya. Ia harus menunggu.

Baekhyun mulai gelisah. Tubuhnya gerah, bukan gerah yang biasa. Rasanya lebih seperti panas yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengerling pada pendingin udara. Menyala. Tetapi mengapa ia kegerahan seperti ini? Dan lagi, Baekhyun merasa gatal. Bukan gatal seperti telah digigit nyamuk. Gatalnya lebih dari itu. Lagi pula gatalnya hanya berpusat di kedua nipplenya, penisnya dan ehm-lubangnya.

Baekhyun menggosokkan dadanya ke sprei kasur. Matanya terpejam. Rasanya kurang. Timbul dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal itu. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai meraba bokongnya sendiri. Meremasnya pelan. Chanyeol hampir saja bersorak melihat adiknya memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Tidak sia-sia dia membeli obat perangsang ini dari Kai. Efeknya benar-benar sebagus yang ia harapkan.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tau. Baekhyun hanya bisa merintih. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan gatal luar biasa.

"Tubuhmu gatal bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangannya terus menerus memelintir nipplenya dan meremas bokongnya.

"Ah, begitukah? Hyung punya sesuatu yang dapat meringankan rasa gatalnya. Sebentar ya"

Chanyeol berdiri dan kembali dengan membawa kantung plastik tadi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Baekhyun menatap benda-benda itu dengan bingung.

"Diam ya, Hyung akan pasangkan ini"

Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat bola-bola yang memiliki tonjolan-tonjolan itu. Entah mengapa ia punya firasat buruk untuk benda yang satu ini. Chanyeol melumuri bola-bola itu menggunakan _lube_. Chanyeol mengecup bahu sempit Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya meremas kembali penis Baekhyun.

"Sayang, aku tau ini akan menjadi sedikit sakit, tapi aku janji ini akan menjadi nikmat. Tahanlah untuk Hyungmu, hm?" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengulum telinga Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat menyadari Chanyeol mulai memasukkan bola-bola itu ke dalam lubangnya. Chanyeol terus menerus meremas penis Baekhyun. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan adiknya rasakan.

"A-ahh Hyungh uhh" Rintih Baekhyun pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut. Ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya karena Chanyeol bilang akan terasa sakit, namun ternyata ia tidak merasa sakit sehebat yang ia kira. Sebaliknya, saat bola-bola itu memasuki lubangnya, Baekhyun merasa nikmat karena tonjolan-tonjolan pada bola-bola itu mengurangi sedikit rasa gatalnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat tubuh mungil adiknya yang menggeliat penuh kenikmatan. Dengan senyum iblis, Chanyeol meraih pengendali vibrator itu. Disetelnya dengan level rendah. Tubuh Baekhyun berjengit merasakan benda bulat itu bergetar dan berputar di dalam lubangnya.

"Eunghh~ Hyungh rasanya ahh nikmat sekali-uhh"

Tangan Chanyeol kembali meremas penis mungil Baekhyun. Menambah kenikmatan bagi Baekhyun. Desahan Baekhyun semakin nyaring. Chanyeol menambah kecepatan alat itu. Ia tersenyum senang melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tersentak-sentak penuh kenikmatan. Ia tau sebentar lagi anak itu akan sampai. Dengan usil Chanyeol menghentikan getaran alat itu. Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa di hentikan, Hyung?" Protesnya kesal. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkilat penuh nafsu meski bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kalau Baekhyun mau orgasme lagi, maka Baekhyun harus membuat Hyung orgasme lebih dulu" Ucap Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyanya lugu.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang Hyung lakukan padamu tadi" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia menarik ke atas kaus hitam milik kakaknya. Matanya berbinar menatap kagum tubuh sempurna sang kakak. Dengan dada bidang dan lengan kencang berotot serta kotak-kotak di perut liatnya itu, Chanyeol terlihat begitu seksi. Baekhyun beralih memelorotkan celana pendek yang lelaki tinggi itu kenakan. Tiba-tiba pipi Baekhyun memerah. Ia terkejut melihat tonjolan besar di balik celana dalam Chanyeol. Namja itu tersenyum geli melihat reaksi adiknya yang menggemaskan itu. Melihat wajah malu-malu Baekhyun membuat penisnya ereksi lebih cepat dibanding melihat seorang wanita berdada besar bertelanjang bulat di depannya.

Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol. Langsung saja penis Chanyeol melonjak, menampar pipi tembam Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi mata Baekhyun membola melihat ukuran penis kakaknya. Hampir sebesar lengan Baekhyun. Begitu panjang dan besar dengan kepala penis yang sudah memerah serta meneteskan _precum_.

"H-Hyung, i-ini.." Gagap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Memaklumi reaksi Baekhyun. Terlihat sekali kalau Baekhyun masihlah seorang bocah kelas enam Sekolah Dasar yang lugu. Diraihnya kedua tangan dan dituntunnya untuk menggenggam penisnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Baek" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai meremas benda yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Remasannya terasa kaku dan canggung tapi tidak membuat gairah Chanyeol menurun. Justru gerakan tangan Baekhyum yang awam itu membuat Chanyeol berhasrat untuk _memolosi_ adiknya ini.

Perlahan-lahan gerakan Baekhyun mulai semakin cepat. Ia mulai mengocok penis kakaknya dengan cepat. Baekhyun tidak tau dariana dia mendapat keberanian untuk menjilat penis kakaknya sendiri, tapi hal itu benar-benar dilakukannya.

"Baekhh-kau-" Geram Chanyeol tertahan. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun mulai berani melakukan hal sebinal itu. Mendengar suara berat kakaknya yang menggeraman dengan seksi membuat Baekhyun merasa bangga. Ia merasa berhasil memuaskan kakaknya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mengulum penis Chanyeol. Sayangnya mulutnya begitu kecil, sedangkan penis Chanyeol begitu besar. Hanya sejumput saja dari kepala penis Chanyeol. Hanya bagian itu saja yang dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang mungil.

"Ahh-Baekh-sayang, enak sekali akh" Desah Chanyeol. Tangan mungil Baekhyun meremas-remas sisa penis Chanyeol yang tidak dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Si mungil itu merasa kecewa. Ia kecewa tidak dapat memberi kenikmatan yang lebih untuk kakaknya ini. Maka Baekhyun membuka mulutnya semakin lebar. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di pangkal paha Chanyeol. Ia merendahkan kepalanya sedapat mungkin, menenggelamkan penis Chanyeol ke mulutnya sebisanya.

Kepala Chanyeol menengadah nikmat. Mulut Baekhyun begitu hangat dan lembab. Lidah mungil Baekhyun menangkup kepala penis Chanyeol. Sesekali menyenggol lubang kencingnya. Membuat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tersentak dan gemetar.

Baekhyun melepas sebentar penis Chanyeol karena mulutnya terasa pegal. Ia meremas-remas penis besar itu sambil mengagumi bentuknya saat ini. Jika yang tadi saja sudah besar, maka Baekhyun tidak tau harus menyebut apa yang sekarang ini. Urat-urat bermunculan di permukaan penis Chanyeol. Telunjuk lentik Baekhyun bergerak perlahan menyusurinya, membuat Chanyeol mendesis nikmat.

"Sudah-Baekh ahh kubilang sudah" Ucap Chanyeol terbata-bata disela-sela desahannya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau menuruti Hyungnya. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun ingin bersikap sedikit _nakal_ hari ini. Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah menguatkan hisapannya hingga pipinya mencekung ke dalam. Kepalanya naik turun semakin cepat sehingga gigi-giginya menggesek kulit penis Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya turun dan memijat pelan kedua bola Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan penis kakaknya mulai berkedut serta semakin keras dan panjang. Kakaknya sebentar lagi akan orgasme. Baekhyun tau itu.

"Baekh aku datang ohh aku datang"

Crott crott crott!

Tangan Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun;memaksa kepala anak itu kebawah, memperdalam kulumannya. Baekhyun tersedak ketika penis Chanyeol menabrak kerongkongannya dan menyemprotkan cairannya tiga kali di mulutnya. Mulutnya terasa penuh karena banyaknya cairan Chanyeol. Pipinya jadi menggembung sementara ia berusaha menelan cairan kakaknya.

Chanyeol masih terengah-engah. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun begitu cepat belajar. Tadi itu sungguh luar biasa nikmat. Mulut Baekhyun yang kecil menjepit penisnya dan rasanya sangat mengagumkan.

Mata Chanyeol bergulir menatap sang adik. Baekhyun sedang meringis pelan sambil meremas penisnya sendiri. Oh, obat perangsang tadi masih bekerja ternyata. Chanyeol menyeringai mesum. Perlahan-lahan bergerak ke arah sang adik dari belakang. Tangannya mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang;menggantikan kerja tangan Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Bibirnya mulai kembali mengecupi punggung Baekhyun. Semakin turun hingga sampai di belahan bokong Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang sudah menyadari dari dulu bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai bokong yang bulat dan lumayan besar untuk ukuran anak seusianya, tapi baru sekarang ia menyadari bahwa bokong yang diam-diam ia kagumi selama ini ternyata begitu kenyal dan sintal berisi.

Plak!

Baekhyun meringis merasakan tamparan sang kakak di bokongnya. Baekhyun pernah di tampar sekali di bokong, oleh Eomma, karena Baekhyun nakal pernah diam-diam pergi bersepeda ke rumah Luhan tanpa izin pada malam hari demi untuk menonton film drama terbaru milik si mata rusa itu. Tapi yang Baekhyun rasakan saat itu hanya rasa perih, berbeda sekali dengan yang ia rasalan tadi. Rasanya memang perih dan panas, tapi juga nikmat.

Plak!

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menampar bokongnya lagi. Chanyeol menatap gemas pada bokong Baekhyun yang bergoyang-goyang ketika ia menamparnya.

"Kau menyukainya, ?" Goda Chanyeol. "Nde, Baekhyun suka. Lakukan lagi, Hyung!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol ke bokong sintalnya.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Uhh Chan Hyung enakh ahh" Desah Baekhyun. Bokongnya ditampari dan penisnya dikocok. Baekhyun rasanya melayang-layang.

"Panggil aku _daddy_ , Baek!" Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus memanggil kakaknya sendiri dengan sebutan _daddy,_ tapi Baekhyun yang sudah diselimuti nafsu menurut saja.

" _Daddy daddy_ uhh lagi ahh enak sekali" Rintih Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan penisnya kembali berdiri mendengar Baekhyun yang mendesahkan _daddy_ untuknya. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi. Ia membaringkan Baekhyun. Kedua kaki Baekhyun ditekuknya;mempersiapkannya.

"Yang ini mungkin akan benar-benar sakit, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku jamin nanti akan terasa nikmat sekali. Cakar punggungku atau lakukan apa pun untuk mengurangi sakitnya, hm?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyibak poni Baekhyun yang telah lepek karena keringat. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah sesabar ini saat sedang melakukan seks dengan seseorang. Jantungnya juga berdebar kencang saat menatap mata sayu Baekhyun. Apa mungkin karena kali ini ia melakukannya pada adiknya? Chanyeol tidak tau.

"Uhh baiklah" Bisik Baekhyun gugup. Ia melihat Chanyeol melumuri penisnya menggunakan _lube_ -meski ia tidak tau apa itu _lube_. Dimatanya ia hanya melihat kakaknya melumuri penisnya menggunakan cairan kental yang terlihat seperti sirop gula yang biasa dipakai ibu jika membuat kue.

Setelah penisnya menegang sempurna, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penisnya perlahan-lahan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap suntai benang berasal dari dalam lubang Baekhyun. Oh ia lupa jika benda itu masih berada dalam lubang adiknya. Perlahan-lahan ditariknya benda itu keluar. Setelah vibrator itu keluar, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya.

Baekhyun meringis. Meski Chanyeol telah melumuri _lube_ begitu banyak pada penisnya, tetap saja lubang sempit Baekhyun merasa perih ketika dipaksa menelan penis sebesar itu. Tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan sang kakak. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya berkeringat. Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun, membuat si mungil membuka matanya dan menangkap senyum menenangkan sang kakak.

Sleep~

Penis Chanyeol tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesis pelan. Rasanya begitu sempit, begitu hangat dan nikmat sekali. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin menggerakkannya sekarang. Ia harus menunggu sampai Baekhyun siap. Ia mengecupi bibir Baekhyun. Berusaha membuat Baekhyun melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Hhh- gerakan, Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Pipinya kembali memerah memikirkam fakta bahwa kakaknya sedang berada dalam dirinya. Begitu besar dan panas dan jantan. Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Lebih-lebih ketika Chanyeol mulai menarik penisnya keluar.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik ketika penis Chanyeol menggesek lubangnya dengan begitu cepat, begitu nikmat. Menyetuh setiap jengkal lubangnya yang gatal. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sempat bernafas ketika Chanyeol menyambungnya dengan tusuka yang ke dua, ke tiga dan-ah, Baekhyun tidak dapat menghitung lagi setelah tiga. Semuanya begitu cepat, tercampur menjadi sebuah pusaran kenikmatan dan dia terlempar ke dalamnya.

" _Daddy_ uhh lebih cepat kumohon ahh lagi hahh hahh" Desah Baekhyun tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol menurutinya. Pinggulnya bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih dalam guna mencari titik yang akan membuat mata Baekhyun berputar saking nikmatnya nanti.

" _Daddddyy_ akhhh a-apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget. Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia tidak akan menjawabnya;Baekhyun harus tau sendiri. Kini pinggulnya bergerak menabrakkan penisnya ke titik itu. Baekhyun mengejang dalam pelukan sang kakak. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Kepala Baekhyun pening merasakan begitu banyak kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak memilin _nipples_ Baekhyun dengan pelan dan sensual;mempermainkannya. Bibirnya mengunci bibir Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahan mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terus menerus merintih dan mendesah. Lidahnya menjelajahi setiap inci isi mulut Baekhyun;menyapu langit-langitnya, menjilati gigi-giginya lalu melilit lidahnya. Hanya saja kali ini Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam. Lidahnya membalas. Ikut melilit lidah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencubit kedua _nipples_ si mungil dan mulut Baekhyun langsung terbuka, memisahkan tautan bibir mereka agar dapat mendesahkan nama Hyungnya.

"Chanyeolh ahh Chanyeol lagi" Desah Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol berkilat.

"Oh, kau mamanggilku apa tadi? Chanyeol? Kau tidak sopan sekali, _baby_ " Geram Chanyeol. "Kau akan dihukum"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, kedua tangannya menahan pinggul si mungil dan membaliknya;membuat tubuh Baekhyun berada dalam posisi menungging. Mata Chanyeol memejam sebentar. Ketika ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun dengan penisnya masih tertancap disana, rasanya penisnya seperti diperas begitu mulai menghentak dengan dengan keras, cepat dan dalam. Tangannya ikut serta bermain di penis Baekhyun. Baekhyun gelagapan. Kenikmatan ini mengejutkannya. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan nikmatnya. Ia ingin mencium Hyungnya lagi, tapi bibir Chanyeol terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah meremas kencang sprei dan mendesah sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat, hm? Baekkie menelan _daddy_ begitu dalam. Nikmat sekali" Puji Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dipuji seperti itu langsung merona.

"Hnh-ahh-ahh- _daddy_ juga ahh nikmat sekali" Ucap Baekhyun tersendat. Chanyeol menggeram rendah. Lubang Baekhyun sendiri sudah begitu kecil dan sempit, dan sekarang di setiap tusukannya semakin lama lubang itu semakin menyempit. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak keras seiring dengan tempo tusukan Chanyeol.

"Akh! _Daddy!_ Nikmath! Akh! Akh! _Daddy_! Baekhyun akan-akan-AKH!"

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hentakan pinggul Chanyeol menghantam tepat pada prostatnya dan tangan Chanyeol meremas penisnya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak langsung orgasme jika diberi kenimatan seperti itu? Dibelakangnya Chanyeol mendesis penuh nikmat. Lubang Baekhyun mengetat hebat ketika ia orgasme;memeras penis Chanyeol hingga penisnya mengalirkan _precum_ dengan deras di dalam sana. Chanyeol menunggu sebentar hingga Baekhyun kembali bernafas normal. Pinggulnya kembali menghentak. Kali ini ritmenya berubah. Gerakan Chanyeol tidak lagi ditahan-tahan seperti tadi. Karena Baekhyun telah orgasme, kini giliran Chanyeol untuk mencapai kenikmatannya sendiri. Baekhyun merona merasakan benda di dalam lubangnya bergerak, menggesek dan menumbuk dengan begitu keras dan cepat.

"Akh! _Daddy! Daddy!_ Hnh-anghh" Rintih Baekhyun. Digigitnya bantal guna meredam desahannya yang sudah tak terkontrol, tapi Chanyeol menarik bantal itu.

"Keluarkan saja, sayang. Jangan ditahan" Bisik Chanyeol. Maka Baekhyun menjerit-jerit, menyelipkan kata _daddy_ dalam setiap desahannya. Chanyeol merasa penisnya mulai berkedut. _Precum_ mengalir semakin deras. Kepala Chanyeol mendongak. Ia akan sampai. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar merasakan cairan hangat mengalir membludak memenuhi lubangnya. Dapat di dengarnya nafaa terengah-engah sang kakak setelah mendapatkan pelepasannya. Chanyeol mencabut penisnya. Takut jika dibiarkan disitu nanti akan menegang lagi.

"Itu tadi enak sekali, Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Baek, Hyung rasa kau harus mandi lagi. Kau berkeringat banyak sekali" Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum. Bukan senyum manisnya yang biasa. Itu senyum menggoda. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pelan. Merasakan penisnya kembali tegang hanya karena senyum menggoda sang adik.

"Ayo mandi bersama!"

Oh, sepertinya ronde kedua memang tidak bisa dihindari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua bocah Sekolah Dasar itu sedang berjalan pulang dengan santai. _Cone ice cream_ berada dalam genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku begitu iri denganmu. Kau bisa menjelaskan materi reproduksi itu dengan begitu detail. Pasti nilaimu nanti jadi uang tertinggi" Puji Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belajar dari mana? Sebagian dari penjelasanmu tidak ada di buku" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aku belajar dari ahlinya" Ucap Baekhyun bangga.

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk polos.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

Mumpung maljum nih. Lumayan ngepost FF beginian wkwk.

Ini FF PWP pertama Yuri. Maaf kalau kurang hot, silahkan dipanasin aja di kompor. Maafkan juga kalau ada typo. Ngetik kebut sehari.

Yaudah, tolong tinggalkan jejak ya. Kotak review juga butuh dibelai, cuy. Barangkali kalau banyak yang berminat bakal ada sequelnya.

 **Luv, Yuri.**


End file.
